New Year in Konoha
by bobreke
Summary: Коноха готовилась встречать Новый Год. Все городские улицы были красиво украшены к предстоящему празднику.


**Новый год в Конохе**

Коноха готовилась встречать Новый Год. Все городские улицы были красиво украшены к предстоящему празднику. На городской площади стояла большая елка обвешанная гирляндами и мишурой. Повесить стеклянные игрушки Шизуне не решилась, подумав что местные воришки в первый же день утащат их, а с гирляндами и мишурой это не грозило. Пятая конечно была в ярости, однако ее помощница умела проявлять стойкость в хозяйственных вопросах, и в конце концов Цунаде-сама ей уступила. По указу хокаге в полночь все жители деревни должны были встретить Новый Год вместе на площади как одна большая семья (свободой выбора в деревне и не пахло). Была составлена концертная программа учениками академии ниндзя и других школ, новогодняя речь хокаге и праздничный салют. В общем, все как обычно. Часов в одиннадцать вечера жители деревни начали потихоньку собираться к центральной площади. Шизуне носилась как угорелая, организовывая предстоящее торжество, в этом ей помогали Сакура и Ино.

- Шизуне сенпай, а девочки-снежинки выходят четвертым номером? – спросила Ино.

- Не знаю, посмотри в сценарии! – ответила та.

- Поэтому я у вас и спрашиваю, - сказала блондинка.

- Откуда я знаю сценарий ведь не у меня! – начала выходить из себя помощница Цунаде и пошла к ведущей.

- Но он ведь у вас в руках… - протянула девушка удивленно и посмотрела на Сакуру.

- Она очень нервничает, - ответила розоволосая на немой вопрос Яманака.

Волнение и нервозность передались всем окружающим, однако праздничное настроение и предвкушение новогоднего чуда покрывало все остальное. Лучезарные улыбки украшали лица жителей скрытой деревни листа. Здесь были все: Какаши, Наруто и Сай вместе с Гаем и Ли стояли около концертной сцены. В специально отведенных местах сидели самые влиятельные семья деревни, среди них был и клан Хьюга во всей красе. Чуть подальше, на более скромных местах расположились известные, но менее влиятельные семейства: Нара, Яманака, Акимичи, Харуно, Инузука и Абураме. Однако их детей там не было, сидели только родители и другие родственники. Ино и Сакура, как известно, помогали Шизуне, Шикамару и остальные стояли поодаль от сцены и мирно разговаривали. Команда Така также шла на это мероприятие в полном составе.

- Ну почему нельзя отпраздновать его дома, это же семейное торжество. Так по крайней мере его отмечают во всем мире! – жаловался Суйгетсу.

- Помолчи, это приказ хокаге, - сказал Саске.

- Да знаю я, не ворчи.

- Кстати на счет всего мира, я слышала что в штатах ровно в двенадцать принято целоваться! – воодушевленно сказала Карин.

- И с кем же? – вмешался заинтересованный Джуго.

- С любимыми!

- А если любимой нет?

- Ну, тогда не знаю. Может хотя бы с кем-то кто тебе очень нравится… - ответила красноволосая. – Давайте и мы сделаем как они.

- Но у твоего любимого есть другая любимая, так что ничего не выйдет дура! – произнес до сели молчавший мечник.

- Заткнись паршивый бесхребетный плавник!

- Ого, это что-то новенькое! Обновила словарный запас? – издевался Хозуки над напарницей.

- Мне не нужно этого делать, потому что когда я вижу тебя, все срабатывает рефлекторно, слова сами по себе льются!

- Слава Богу, у меня на тебя выработался иммунитет, и твое жало на меня никак не действует!

- Прекратите оба! – приказал Учиха ледяным тоном, который заставил их замолчать.

Придя на площадь, они присоединились к Наруто и остальным, которые во все глаза смотрели на хорошеньких танцовщиц на сцене. Особенно были поглощены зрелищем Какаши и Гай, напрочь позабыв о существовании окружающих. "Вот извращенцы! Засматриваются на молоденьких!" подумали разом молодые шиноби деревни. Затем они разговорились, и Карин рассказала о своей идее про поцелуи в полночь, но вялая реакция парней окончательно расстроило девушку. Она то всего лишь хотела разнообразить традиционную встречу нового года. Красноволосая искала поддержку и у другой компании молодых людей во главе с Шикамару, однако пофигизм последнего передался и другим. Киба был единственным ,кто ее поддержал. Когда к ним подошла Тен-Тен красная фурия решила "завербовать" хотя бы ее, к счастью ее женская сущность одержала верх над ее чисто мужской логикой:

- Мне нравится! Не вижу никаких проблем, я сама пойду и поцелую Неджи в полночь.

Карин была просто счастлива оттого что хоть кто-то был настроен решительно, но похоже ее планам так и не суждено осуществиться. Хотя ей было больно признавать, но Суйгетсу был прав, это не сработает на Саске. Разве что она поцелует его насильно, да и то маловероятно. Как же она ненавидела, когда это мелководное существо оказывалось правым.

Тем временем концерт был в самом разгаре. Часы на площади показывали 11.35. Люди веселились, а за кулисами Шизуне вышла из себя, потому что борода Санты пропала, а без нее все пропало.

- Надо сбегать в больницу за ватой! – предложила Сакура.

- Да но это далеко, мы не успеем. Выход Санты через два номера! - сказала Шизуне в панике.

- Может быть, здесь найдется аптечка? – предположила Ино.

- У кого может быть аптечка, люди пришли на праздник! – бросила раздраженно сенпай.

- Стойте! Это садизм и Киба нас убьет, но может быть… - вновь предложила блондинка.

- Нет! Даже и не думай! – ужаснулась Харуно.

- Вы это о чем? – луч надежды заблестел в глазах верной помощницы Тсунаде.

- Об Акамару. Ино предлагает одолжить немного шерсти у него. Но если Киба узнает… Боже мой я даже боюсь представить что будет! – ответила розооволосая.

- Я знаю как его убедить. Где у нас сидят Хьюга? – спросила Яманака и не дожидаясь ответа выбежала к местам. Быстро найдя глазами Хинату, она подбежала к ней. Девушка объяснила в чем дело, а в конце прибавила:

- Ты нам поможешь?

- Ино, ты же знаешь что значит Акамару для Кибы-куна… Не думаю что он разрешит… - ответила девушка с кремовыми глазами.

- Но это ведь вопрос жизни и смерти. Ты ведь знаешь как мы трудились над организацией этого концерта, а сейчас из-за какой-то бороды все пойдет на перекосяк. Тем более Киба тебе не в чем не может отказать… Ну пожалуйста…А…?

- Ну хорошо я попробую, но ничего не обещаю. Однако ты не права, Акамару это единственный из-за кого он может отказать даже мне, - ответила Хината.

- Хорошо, только быстрее. Номер с Сантой уже через десять минут.

И девушки побежали умолять хозяина Акамару разрешить им взять немного белоснежной шерсти питомца. Как нам уже известно, он был в компании Шино и остальных. Хината отвела парня в сторону чтобы поговорить. Яманака тревожно следила за реакцией парня и судорожно обдумывала новые варианты чудесного появления бороды.

- Привет, - шепнул ей на ухо Шикамару, подходя сзади. Девушка нахмурилась.

- Отстань от меня Нара Шикамару! – грозно проговорила она.

- Брось, давай поговорим, - начал было парень, но блондинка его прервала.

- Я и так все знаю, нам с тобой не нужно тратить время на разговоры.

- Как ты можешь все знать, если не даешь мне даже шанса все объяснить!

- Скажи, у меня были глюки или она и вправду обнимала тебя за шею как будто она твоя девушка?

- Нет, у тебя не было глюков. Но ты…

-Он согласился! – радостно заявила подбежавшая Хината.

- Правда? Огромное спасибо! Вы спасли нас от позора! – поблагодарила Ино обоих, не обращая при этом никакого внимания на своего парня. – Даже спрашивать не хочу, чего это тебе стоило! – прибавила девушка уводя подругу и Акамару.

- И не надо, - ответила та.

Девушки успели смастерить бороду, приклеив горсть шерсти на кусок материи как раз вовремя. Номер удался на славу, никто и не заметил подмены, а Акамару весело резвился, гордясь тем что помог.

- Уф… - облегченно вздохнула Шизуне, когда номер с Сантой прошел идеально. На часах уже было без пятнадцати двенадцать. Через два номера должна была выйти Тсунаде-сама и произнести праздничную речь для жителей Конохи. Все шло именно по сценарию. Помощница хокаге довольно улыбнулась и оглядела зрителей на площади. Рассмотреть конечно всех не было возможности, но некоторых она все же увидела: в центре сидели хокаге и старейшины; многие джоунины сидели уже со своими семьями; на особо почетном месте сидела семья третьего хокаге, там же была и Куренай со своим сыном, теперь они были частью клана Сарутоби. "Надо же как летит время! Вот и Конухомару стал дядей!" – подумала Шизуне. Тут кто-то закрыл ей рот рукой и оттащил за ширму.

- Тихо, это я, - прошептал человек в капюшоне, и девушка сразу узнала голос Кабуто.

- Ты что забыл, что твоя голова сейчас стоит чуть меньше головы Мадары, а он самый дорогой преступник! – зашипела девушка.

- Не ворчи, я был осторожен, - ответил тот.

- Вроде такой умный, а совершаешь такие глупые поступки!

- Ты хочешь обсудить это сейчас, когда я, рискуя собой, пришел увидеть тебя хотя бы на пять минут? И ты еще считаешь меня глупым? – сказал парень спокойно.

- Хорошо…

- Что хорошо?

- Извини…

- Повтори, - потребовал он, обнимая девушку за талию.

- Ты собираешься терять наше время на эту игру? – улыбнулась Шизуне.

- Мне нравится, когда ты с таким невинным видом извиняешься.

- Да что ты? Злодеям нравятся хорошие девушки?

- Злодеям очень нравятся хорошие девушки, - сказал Кабуто и притянул ее ближе. – Я тут краем уха услышал, что в полночь принято целоваться с любимыми.

- Так ведь есть еще пять минут, - возразила девушка.

- У меня свои часы… - ответил парень и поцеловал свою любимую. Чувство вины никогда не отпускала этих двоих, но в данный момент для этих израненных сердец не существовало, ни войн, ни начальства, ни стран, ни друзей и ни врагов.

Тем временем хокаге произносила праздничную речь. Ино и Сакура стояли за сценой, ища глазами помощницу пятой.

- Куда она могла пропасть так внезапно? – бросила вопрос в никуда Харуно.

- Даааа…. – вздохнула блондинка.

- Что ты так вздыхаешь?

- Да нет ничего… Просто вот думаю о том что предложила Карин. О поцелуе в полночь…

- Ну, так в чем проблема, найди Шикамару и дело с концом!

- Не могу, мы с ним в ссоре, - ответила Яманака.

- Ты еще злишься из-за той девушки, которая его обнимала в Ичираку? Глупая ты, Ино. Вот если бы я злилась на всех, кто виснет на Саске, то давно бы с ума сошла. Одна эта Карин чего стоит, - успокаивала подругу розоволосая.

- Думаешь… не знаю, он ведь даже не отодвинулся. Кстати, осталось всего пять минут ты не пойдешь к Саске?

- Да нет, ты же знаешь ему такое не по нраву. Да к тому же не могу же я тебя здесь бросить, и Шизуне-сенпай куда-то исчезла…

- Да ладно, иди уже. Что со мной может случиться. К тому же следующие минут десять будут пускать фейерверк, мы все равно за них не отвечаем. Иди, - запротестовала Ино. Доводы голубоглазой ее наконец убедили и она смело ушла.

Яманака посмотрела вслед убегающей подруги и сказала:

- Хоть кто-то поцелуется…

- Мы тоже можем, - сказал знакомый ленивый голос. Девушка резко обернулась и увидела Шикамару.

- Нет, не можем!

- Почему?

- Ты еще спрашиваешь? – возмутилась блондинка.

- Слушай, эта девушка сама набросилась на меня. Я от неожиданности не смог сразу среагировать, так на меня до нее набрасывалась только ты. Однако после войны видимо, и моя популярность в деревне немного повысилась, ты так не считаешь? – улыбнулся парень. Ино хмурилась еще несколько секунд, но потом спросила:

- А эта девушка… тебе понравилось как она на тебя … накинулась?

- Я должен ответить "нет, ты накидываешься лучше"?

- Ну, если только хочешь в полночь целоваться со мной, а не с фонарным столбом, - ответила девушка.

- Я думаю что выбор очевиден. Иди ко мне, - сказал Нара и притянул девушку к себе, обнимая за талию.

- Ты еще не сказал, - предупредила она.

- Ты накидываешься лучше всех, я всю жизнь готов просидеть в Ичираку дожидаясь пока ты на меня накинешься! Так пойдет?

- Без концовки было бы лучше, но учитывая обстоятельства, думаю… - парень не дал ей договорить и запечатал губы девушки нежным поцелуем.

- Прости, но уже двенадцать. С Новым Годом! – сказал парень оторвавшись от желанных губ.

Цунаде сама закончила свою речь и уже вовсю разделывалась с шампанским. Пустили фейерверк. Деревня скандировала "С Новым Годом!". Люди на площади поздравляли друг друга, парочки целовались. Карин смотрела на всю эту радость, и ей стало грустно, что она одна, что ее драгоценный Саске сейчас целует эту медсестричку, что все кто над ней сегодня смеялся, сейчас счастливо приводят в жизнь ее идею. В душу закралась обида. "Зачем было притворяться, что идея глупая, если она всем вам понравилась. Вот лицемеры!" – думала девушка. И вдруг перед глазами стало темно, как будто свет отключили. Красноволосая судорожно пыталась понять что происходит, и через секунду до нее дошло, что ей завязали глаза. Она тут же попыталась снять повязку, но чьи-то сильные руки остановили ее. Затем чье-то горячее дыхание обожгло кожу в области уха, и голос прошептал:

- Тихо… - оттого что это был шепот, невозможно было догадаться, кому принадлежит голос. Но незнакомец не дал девушке время на то, чтобы осмыслить происходящее и осторожно прикоснулся к ее губам. Медленно, но верно парень прокладывал себе красную ковровую дорожку к победе. Поцелуй был нежным и чувственным, девушка сначала неуверенно, но потом страстно отвечала таинственному незнакомцу. Бой курантов пробил все двенадцать ударов и волшебство закончилось. Наблюдавшие все со стороны Наруто, Джуго и Чоуджи весело смеялись:

- Во дает! Никогда бы не подумал, что Суйгетсу на такое способен, - сказал Наруто.

- Ага… - протянул Чоуджи, забрасывая в рот последний чипс.

- Думаете он ей скажет? – спросил Узумаки.

- Ни за что! Он же не псих! – ответил Джуго.

- Это точно… - протянул толстяк, доев свой чипс.

Тем временем Карин сняла повязку, оправившись от шока, но незнакомца и след простыл. Рядом стояли лишь парочки и этот противный Суйгетсу. Она решила спросить его:

- Слушай, ты случайно не видел … - но сердце девушки забилось сильнее, когда он повернулся, и его горячее дыхание еле заметно прокатилось по ее щекам. Она замешкалась.

- Чего тебе? – спросил мечник достаточно тихо для всего этого шума.

- А… нет … ничего … - ответила красноволосая и пошла дальше искать своего незнакомца, хотя понятия не имела, как и где.

Тщетно девушка пыталась что-то разузнать, было бы легче, если бы вокруг были все знакомые и лишь одна чакра незнакомой, но вокруг было столько людей и она запуталась во всех этих потоках энергии. Девушка сделала маленький круг, расспрашивая всех о незнакомом парне, но ее вопросы выглядели глупо, так как она даже не знала как он выглядит. Красная фурия вернулась туда, откуда начинала, и вновь увидела мечника стоявшего возле Джуго и остальных.

- Слушай Суйгетсу, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? – неуверенно подошла Карин к компании парней.

- Ну что еще?

- Ты случайно не видел здесь человека … - ей было немного неловко сказать "…человека который завязал мне глаза и поцеловал… ", это звучало как-то по извращенски.

- Если ты не заметила, здесь куча народу, - съязвил парень.

- Забудь … - сказала она и развернулась, чтобы уйти, но тут Хозуки схватил ее за руку и сердце девушки снова бешено заколотилось.

- Ладно, спрашивай. Сегодня же новый год, сделаю тебе подарок и отвечу на твой вопрос, - насмешливо улыбнулся парень. Карин еще несколько секунд не могла собой совладать, однако потом все же пришла в себя.

- Ты не видел человека, у которого в руках была эта повязка? – спросила она.

- А что?

- Мне надо срочно с ним поговорить, так видел или нет?

- Если я не узнаю зачем, не жди от меня помощи, - заявил мечник.

- Он завязал мне этим глаза и поцеловал, когда я сняла повязку, рядом кроме тебя никого из знакомых не было. Я подумала, что ты его видел и сможешь мне описать его внешность, - ответила девушка.

- А ты у других спрашивала?

- Конечно! К тебе бы я пришла в последнюю очередь, и эта очередь, к сожалению наступила!

- Надо же, теперь все зависит от меня, да? Как хорошо когда такая как ты нуждается в моей помощи! – протянул Суйгетсу.

- Идиот! Отвечай! – потребовала красноволосая.

- А что ты ему скажешь?

- Это не твое дело! – взбесилась девушка. Внушительная ссора, назревавшая между этими двумя, привлекла внимание окружающих. Хината и Киба, подошедшие к Наруто и остальным с любопытством спросили:

- Что здесь происходит?

- Очередная ссора нашей "сладкой парочки", - ответил Наруто.

- И что случилось на этот раз? – спросила Хината заняв место около Наруто, на что Киба быстро отреагировал и обняв свою девушку сзади прижал к себе. Девушка с кремовыми глазами пристально посмотрела на парня, однако тот как будто не замечая этого взгляда уставился на ссору. Хьюга ласково улыбнулась и поцеловала любимого в щечку, а хозяин Акамару довольно улыбнулся, все еще не отводя глаз от разборки.

- Суйгетсу завязал глаза Карин и поцеловал ее, а она теперь ищет этого незнакомца, - ответил Узумаки, не обращая никакого внимания на только что произошедший инцидент.

- Так почему они ссорятся? – не понял Киба.

- А им разве нужен повод? – рассмеялся Чоуджи.

Однако вдруг все стихло и две пары разъяренных глаз были направлены на Наруто, похоже Карин все слышала. Он даже испугался:

- Эй, ребята, вы чего?

- Это правда? – спросила красноволосая, глядя на своего напарника.

- Ну…

- Нет, я не верю, это не может быть правдой! – испугалась девушка.

- Почему это? – возмутился Хозуки.

- Не может и все! – гневно бросила Карин.

- Да что ты? – рассердился мечник, - А давай проверим! – девушка удивленно посмотрела на напарника, но тот продолжал: - Что, боишься что не устоишь?

- Ха! Не льсти себе!

Однако парень уже выхватил у нее повязку и начал завязывать глаза.

- Как романтично! – восторгалась Хината.

- Псих! – прокомментировал Джуго

- Ага, она же его убьет! – добавил Чоуджи.

Тем временем Карин пыталась стянуть повязку с глаз, но Суйгетсу остановил ее. От прикосновения его рук у девушки перехватило дыхание.

- Тихо… - прошептал парень, и сердце Карин замерло от предвкушения. Он осторожно прикоснулся к ее губам, стараясь в точности повторить свой предыдущий поцелуй. "Боже мой! Это он!" – думала девушка и также нежно отвечала ему.

- Что это такое? Карин и Суйгетсу целуются? – спросила Ино подошедшая вместе с Шикамару.

- Сами в шоке! – ответил Наруто.

- Повязка? Что за извращенство? – добавил Саске, присоединившись к друзьям вместе с Сакурой.

- Не стоит тебе говорить так, я думаю мило получилось у него, - сказал Шино появившийся как всегда из неоткуда. У Узумаки закатились глаза: "Опять это его странная манера разговаривать!" – подумал он.

Тем временем Суйгетсу почувствовав на себе любопытные взгляды, решил наконец оторваться от губ девушки.

- Похоже, всем интересно что ты будешь делать дальше… - шепнул он на ухо Карин.

- А что я должна делать? – спросила охрипшим голосом девушка.

- Это конечно неприятно, но думаю они ждут что ты меня четвертуешь.

- Я должна поддерживать репутацию, ты же понимаешь. Обещаю что позже хорошенько искуплю свою вину… - прошептала девушка.

- Это должно стоить того позора который я сейчас испытаю…

- Не волнуйся... – многозначно протянула его напарница.

- Что она делает? – спросил Джуго, увидев как она яростно снимает повязку.

- Ему крышка! – сказал Шикамару.

- Что-что случилось? Я опять все пропустил? – кричал подбежавший Ли.

- Не волнуйся ты так Ли, это всего лишь очередная разборка этих двоих! – успокоила его Тен-Тен подходя сзади, рядом был Неджи.

- Это не просто ссора, все происходившее до этого между ними, просто меркнет перед этой бурей! – воодушевился Акимичи.

- Смотрите, она заехала ему в ухо! – прокомментировал сцену Наруто.

- Боже! Это же больно! – сказал Киба, с глубоким состраданием.

- Он это заслужил! – заявила Сакура.

- Сакура, ты не права. Он ничего плохого не сделал, - не согласилась Хината.

Спор на тему кто виноват и что делать затянулся между друзьями, и они не заметили как Суйгетсу сбежал, а Карин побежала за ним, выкрикивая разные проклинания. Следивший за всем происходящим со стороны Какаши сказал:

- Спорим, сегодня красноволосая будет ночевать у этого парня.

- Это точно! – ответил Гай.

- Почему? Она ведь только сейчас накинулась на него на полном серьезе! – удивился Сай.

- Сынок, ты читаешь столько книг, но все равно ни черта в этом не смыслишь, - рассмеялись джоунины. Парень еще долго не отставал от них с вопросами на счет того, почему люди ведут себя так странно.

- Похоже, все выступавшие уже ушли… - сказал Кабуто тихо, сидя за ширмой в обнимку с Шизуне.

- Похоже на то … - протянула девушка.

- Думаю мне пора, скоро они будут всюду искать тебя.

- Не забудь перевоплотиться…

- Шутишь, конечно не забуду. Я еще хочу жить, - ответил парень.

- А зачем? – вдруг спросила помощница хокаге. Молодой мужчина прильнул к ее уху и прошептал:

- Все люди хотят жить, даже такие как я…

- Почему ты никогда не спрашиваешь у меня на счет планов хокаге-сама, на счет нашего оружия и так далее?

- Ты до сих пор считаешь что я хочу воспользоваться тобой?

- Ну ты же злодей и все такое…

- Кто сказал что злодей не может любить, просто мне не повезло и моя любимая оказалась хорошим человеком, - улыбнулся он.

- Да… тебе крупно не повезло… - улыбнулась она в ответ. Кабуто в последний раз поцеловал Шизуне в губы и сказал:

- Все, иди. Не дай Бог тебя поймают, - девушка усмехнулась на это, - Что? – спросил он.

- Странно, слышать от тебя слова о Боге.

- Хорош издеваться, иди. Встретимся на следующей неделе, как и договаривались, - раздраженно бросил парень и почти вытолкнул девушку из укрытия.

- Я люблю тебя… - прошептала Шизуне уже снаружи. Парень ничего не ответил и она ушла. "Знала б ты, что я готов поверить в любого бога, когда речь идет о тебе, глупая…" – думал он грустно.

На улице люди еще праздновали и пускали разноцветные петарды в небо. Смех и веселье заражало всех вокруг, и никто не обращал внимания на человека в капюшоне идущего в сторону главных ворот.

**От автора: жду комменты (и критику и похвалу ****)**


End file.
